debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Snatcher
|-|The Snatcher= |-|Posing as Hat Kid= Summary The Snatcher is a character in A Hat in Time that appears in Chapter 3. He is a mysterious shadow spirit who lives in the Subcon Forest, laying traps for unsuspecting "fools" to walk into. Hat Kid can only access areas of the forest that is his home if she signs a contract with him. The Snatcher is a very mischievous and manipulative character who enjoys messing with people. He also seems to be a large ham. When Hat Kid falls into one of his traps, The Snatcher begins by yelling, "FOOOOOOL" in an attempt to scare her, but after falling into his traps again, he states that he can't yell all the time, expressing that Hat Kid shouldn’t fall into his traps so he can keep using them to scare his other victims. Given his manipulative character, The Snatcher is quick to hamper his victims and barter with them with the use of his many contracts. These can entail doing simple grunt work such as delivering mail to exposing the player to intense danger like a mini-boss fight with an over-sized haunted toilet, which he openly admits is one of the easier ones to choose. When The Snatcher doesn't get his way, he can get very mad. A fine example is Hat Kid refuses to sign his contracts (leading to her being killed instantly!) or when she turns the tables in Your Contract has Expired and forces him to relinquish her soul and the Time Pieces in order to never return to the forest again. Even when being conned in his own games, he is quick to grant minor praise to Hat Kid as "quite the character. And a tough negotiator". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher, Low 2-C with Time Pieces Name: The Snatcher Origin: A Hat in Time Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost, Ex-Prince, Contractual Obligator Attack Potency: At least Wall level ', possibly '''higher '(In Seal the Deal shown to be capable of controlling all the past bosses and amping them, this includes even Mustache Girl with her time pieces. Can harm Hat Kid), '''Macrocosmic level+ with Time Pieces (The time pieces can rewrite the timeline into an alternate reality. Mustache Girl with it's powers created a realm with stars and nebulae. He can create shadow versions of them. Can create explosives that negate the forcefields made by the time pieces powers.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown Combat Speed: MFTL+ (Can tag Hat Kid) Reaction Speed: MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher ' 'Stamina: Very High (Was perfectly fine after a long battle with Hat Kid, never shown to tire) Range: Tens of meters with shockwave attacks, Unknown with other powers (He can perfectly replicate entire boss arenas and levels in his seal the deal contracts) Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Non-Corporeal (As a ghost), Large Size (Type 0), Burrowing & Vibration Manipulation (Burrows repeatedly in the ground during his boss fight. Causes Hat Kid to fall down upon coming back up messing with her movements and making it harder for her to dodge attacks), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, & 3. Can breathe in space. Lacks the need of sustenance due to already being dead), Genius Intelligence & Social Influencing (The Snatcher is extremely manipulative, as this is his most deceiving and cunning trait. Before Hat Kid, Snatcher manipulated many others into signing his contracts, stealing their souls and doing his dirty work before inevitably killing them once their use runs out for him. Tricked Hat Kid into thinking he was defeated after their battle. Can convince Hat Kid into doing contracts for boss fights with him where he's grown far stronger.), Energy Projection (Can project giant beacons of energy which extend into shockwaves), Ectoplasm Manipulation (Emits a ghostly aura, which afterwards surrounds the battlefield), Pocket Reality Manipulation & BFR (After someone falls in one of his traps, he sends them to his dimension. Re-created the various places Hat Kid's been to in Seal the Deal. Sent Hat Kid to an area of darkness upon his defeat), Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, (He has been depicted as a dark shadow. Can corrode the area with darkness prior to his fight, makes the area into a dark 2D area limiting Hat Kid's movements and upon his defeat sends Hat Kid to an area of darkness), Plant Manipulation (Can trap with people with purple, thorny plants) and Electricity Manipulation (Via this. Death Wish mode, his beacons of energy can spew out sparks of electricity), Death Manipulation (Inflicted death on Hat Kid), Immortality (Type 1 and 7. Is already dead, not even Hat Kid could kill him.), Illusion Creation (Makes a fake version of himself along with the real version), Shapeshifting & Duplication (Can shapeshift and duplicate into numerous renditions of Hat Kid), Explosion Manipulation (Can detonate countless explosions with his explosive flasks, Can create explosive fruits which can negate forcefields created by Low 2-C objects), Creation (Contracts, a seat, explosive fruit, and buzz saws), Summoning (Can summon his minions and explosive flasks), Teleportation, Power Nullification & Non-Physical Interaction (His explosive flasks are able to make contact with him, as well as negating his own intangibility), Soul Manipulation (Removed the soul of Hat Kid. Stated in Mustache Girl's Castle that he has removed one hundred souls), Power Mimicry (Copies all of the abilities used in the other boss fights in Seal the Deal contract), Size Manipulation (As shown here), Danmaku (Can bombard the area with explosive flasks. This is massively enhanced in his Death Wish boss fight), Telekinesis (Telekinetically moved a flask), Flight, Intangibility (Can phase through solid objects, as seen with him coming up from and diving into the ground. Hat Kid is not capable of hitting him prior turning him blue with his own attack. Unlike other NPCs within the game, when he's defeated, Hat Kid can't hit him), Shockwave Creation, Fourth Wall Awareness(Was aware of the pause screen and added contracts onto the menu), Power Bestowal (Gives Hat Kid the ability to heal to make a death wish easier for her), Statistics Amplification (Amps his own strength in death wishes and the strength of others having him and others tank more hits, get new powers or stronger variations of their abilities, etc.), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce Hat Kid's health to one hit point for certain contracts), Law Manipulation (Creates contracts that have rules preventing Hat Kid from doing certain actions, some of those include banning cheats or she'll take damage), Pain Manipulation (Attempting to cheat will have you take damage until you die), Resistance Negation (Can make challenges where abilities that the opponent originally resisted affects them, like making bypassing Hat Kid's resistance to heat in "Beat the Heat"), Durability Negation, Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1. When Mustache Girl rewinded time, he was unaffected by it, remembering Hat Kid, and even calling it an alternate reality), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Due to already being dead), Acid Manipulation (Unaffected by the acid he sits in), Non-Physical Interaction (The Dweller's Mask doesn't affect him) |-|With Time Pieces= Reality Warping, Teleportation (Mustache Girl showed to teleport around during her boss fight), Spatial Manipulation, Burrowing (Mustache Girl burrows underground during her boss fight), Time Manipulation (Can stop and reverse time), Time Travel (The Conductor states how he was going to use the time pieces to return back to the one year he lost a movie trophy and reclaim it), Energy Manipulation & Technological Manipulation (Time Pieces are the fuel for Hat Kid's ship, it also restores power to deactivated parts of the ship), Memory Manipulation (Can make time rifts based off the memories and backstory of characters), Law Manipulation (Time Rifts made by time pieces have their own sets of rules), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can get out of the time rifts via the time piece), Space-Time Manipulation, & BFR (Time pieces can create rifts in space-time which are outside of the reality), Shockwave Generation (Creates shockwaves upon landing), Darkness Manipulation (Throws time pieces that cause black shadow lines), Explosion Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield that made Hat Kid unable to harm her), Energy Projection (Shoots purple beams), Light Manipulation (The time piece completely lightened up Snatcher's dark realm) Standard Equipment: Various contracts, Explosive Flask, and Fake Time Pieces. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Was originally a Prince who ruled over the entire forest with his Queen, has attended law school and is well aware of how contractual obligations work, and how to trick someone into signing a contract. Has also lived for presumably hundreds of years.) Weaknesses: His own flask make him hittable. Others Notable Victories: Slenderman (Composite) - Slenderman's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:A Hat in Time Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Size Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Size Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Vibration Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Burrowing Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Law Users Category:Pain Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Technology Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Light Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans Category:Game Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Prince